


The Clothes Make the Man

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Loincloths, Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batiatus was entertaining, and had ordered him cleaned and sent up to the villa with a number of other gladiators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes Make the Man

Batiatus was entertaining, and had ordered him cleaned and sent up to the villa with a number of other gladiators. The guests would be from the cream of Roman society and with only the most refined tastes for depravities. 

Spartacus adjusted the wrap of his loincloth, repressing a scowl at the thought of all he was enduring for his revenge. Doctore called out to hasten the other stragglers, his face a mask.

"Tell me, Doctore," he asked, hinting a smile, "Do you think I could do your job? Someday I might like to wear pants again."

The big man laughed.


End file.
